The Curse of (Name) A KH and FF Fanfic
by mariasophforev
Summary: (Name)...you may seem ordinary, but you are far more. Your chosen to end up in your favorite video game for a reason and you begin now anew...But why are so many guys falling for you? Is B.O.C. one of them?..And why are you being called a Guardian? This is your life, and your adventure..so let's find out what happens in your fantasy as part of a videogame! R&R, fav n all for more!
1. Last Day of School

A/N: Ok so you are a girl from Earth and all, but now you end up in your favorite videogame, and somehow your connected to it. So just play along and don't freak out on me got it?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You were just getting ready for the last day of school, and you were excited to be able to have two months to play your 2 favorite game in the world, Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. You then sighed trying to figure out what to wear, because who wears uniform on the last day?

Not you that's for sure.

You finally settled on some denim jean shorts, and a (fav/color) off the shoulder top saying LOVELESS (Name ring any bells?...For the Final Fantasy fans). Then, you ran down the stairs quickly brushing your hair into a side ponytail leaving your (h/c) bang out, while grabbing your (color) tye-dyed converse at the same time.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?", you said kissing her on the cheek. Your mom smiled, piling a plate of food for you.

"Its (Favorite breakfast food) and some juice to celebrate the last day of school." She said putting the plate in front of you while you grinned at the plate.

You bit into your mom's delicious cooking and for sure, like always, it came out great! You said that out loud to her, making her beam at you.

Just then, you saw the time reading 7:45, and saw you only had 5 minutes to finish the rest of your breakfast to get to school on time. Quickly you gobbled the rest of your food thanking your mom again for the special breakfast and kissed your brother and dad good-bye.

You ran out the front door meeting up with your best friend Hailey.

"Hey (Name)!", Hailey said while you hugged her.

You smiled big at her, "Hey beautiful, how 'bout a date?" Hailey groaned trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, you know how much I hate Zack, he's a player." She said pouting. "Like seriously, who asks out more than one girl!"

"Sorry, you hate him..but, it's not his fault he's a klutz to girls and he owes them." You replied grinning, as Hailey grumbled knowing you were right. That's when a certain someone decided to pop up, and try it on you.

"Wassup beautiful how 'bout a date?" her brother Matt said putting his arm around you. You took one look at him and flipped him over your shoulder causing Hailey to bust out laughing. As much as she wants you to be wrong one day on your crazy fangames, her brother's hurt pride was the next best thing.

"OW!"

He whined in pain and embarrassment, as you laughed.

You smiled a small smile in somewhat sympathy, "Sorry, force of habit."

He mumbled to himself, while dusting himself off. "Am, I that bad at getting a girl?"

"Yes, yes you are." Both you and Hailey said at the same time, which resulted in everyone laughing. Even the embarrassed, Matt.

"Oh and Matt...next time you try it, it won't be just your dating problem..next up, is...your pride." You smiled an innocent smile, as his face went mortified, since he knew what his pride was...

Hailey laughed again, while putting an arm around your shoulder, "This is too good."

You smirked nodding.

"Yup, and you're next!" Hailey, immediately stopped laughing grabbing her precious sketch pad and running ahead as you laughed this time chasing her the rest of the way to school...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A/N: YES FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Didn't want to rush into things so, you should see a little of your background. Anyway, what did you think about that? Click that button and tell me, for MORE AND A FAST UPDATE! :)

THANKS FOR READING!

Sophie


	2. Day's Not Finished Yet

You finally finished the last day of school, and ran up the front steps to your house hugging Hailey in the process promising to call her later. As for her brother, you gave him a quick hug too, just to stop him from being desperate enough to stalk you.

Getting inside the house you called out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

You sighed after a bit, realizing you were alone in the house. But on the bright side, it means you'd worry about your report card later. So for now you ran up the stairs going straight to your Playstation 2. You grabbed all the games you had and did a quick headcount, and randomly chose your favorite game.

"Kingdom Hearts 2, it is!", you said excitedly as you took out the CD and placed it in the PlayStation. You started the Playstaction 2 and started to play your saved game.

A few hours later, the game turned off, in the middle of your Boss Fight with Sephiroth.

"Oh come on, not now!" You banged the PlayStation 2 trying to revive it.

"Sephiroth was almost defeated!" Nothing responded, the cruel fate of obssessive videogamers. You shook your head in despair, getting up to see if the other power works.

Then, you heard a crash down the hall.

"What the-", you were cut off, as you heard another one, coming from the computer room. You grabbed a bat from nearby and ran to the room, quietly opening it. What you saw standing in front of you...you didn't expect to happen in a million years!

Yes, you got it. Right in front of you were about a dozen heartless anaware of your presence.

You gasped almost screaming, at them being in your world. Then, hearing your gasp they all turned to you. They immediately attacked, and you panicked grabbing the bat, hitting as many as you can, then smashing the rest into the wall. However, even though you kept hitting them, they didn't disappear at all, they just came back. In other words, you did little damage to them.

One of them then saw you were distracted, and slashed at you from behind hitting your chest.

"Darn it!", you hissed as you tryed to stand but, you only stumbled making you fall to the ground.

The rest of the heartless saw you were defenseless, so they took the advantage and hit you, and scratched enough to make you black out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Somewhere Else:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Riku, we should go to Merlin and see everyone!", Sora said while grinning at his bright idea.

Riku scoffed trying to cover up his smile, "In case you haven't noticed that's what we were doing for the last 5 minutes, idiot."

Sora blushed and shoved Riku trying to cover up his embarrassment, "Oh well, at least I'm not a old man!"

Riku glared at Sora making Sora laugh at his face.

They both continued to bicker, until they saw something in the alley.

"Riku, there's something over there." Sora pointed out. Riku rolled his eyes at his obviousness and walked to the alley bringing his key blade out, for caution.

They both walked slowly, until they realized the figure was covered up in blood completely. Sora rushed over trying to see if you were still alive. Even though, he could make out you were a girl , you were covered in too much blood to see what you looked like.

"She's still alive but, we have to help her." Sora said when he saw you shallowly breathing.

Riku stopped him still suspicious, "What if she deserves to die?"

He knew all to well what happened last time they did that...it ended up with Sor a forgetting his memories and falling asleep for a year, and as cold as Riku was he didn't want to go through it again.

Sora however glared. "No one deserves to die." He whispered serious for the first time.

Riku gaped at Sora never seeing him like this, and sighed. He bent down and picked you up, watching as you slightly moved your head, that was covered in blood.

"Don't make me regret helping you." He whispered giving you a warning for everyone's sake, unbeknownst that you were going to change everything...


	3. Rude Wake Up

A/N: It's been a long day, and while I was waiting in a huge line for something for over 6 hours, I wrote this...But before we start here's what Sora and Riku thought of you so far...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zoom B.O.C. (So Far...More options later):

_**Sora: This girl...she's so...I can't describe I couldn't even tell what she looked like because of all the dirt, blood and hair..but, for some reason I feel this attraction, even more than I did by saving Kairi...Who is she?**_

_**Riku:...Sora as much as he is my best friend, he's so naivé. But, before we even reached her, I sensed something about her was wrong...not just the injuries. It was like darkness but not at the same, just by trying to figure it out it made me dizzy as if its something locked inside...still until I figure this out I need to be cautious even if it means being cold and cruel to protect the ones I care about...**_

A/N:…Well...Sora was understandable but, what the heck is Riku talking about? Even I don't know I was just typing like crazy as if I was Riku thinking and this is what I came up with..Oh well, we can understand later on...for now let's see how everything turns out!

Enjoy! ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You groaned, as you started to wake up from your unconsciousness.

Your eyes fluttered open, as you felt the stiffness of your body, like something tight was on you. Touching your chest you felt something like bandages...what are you doing with them?

And that's when you remembered everything that happened...you got up immediately looking around, noticing you weren't in your room, obviously.

You tried to move noticing the pain you felt before, is less so you decided to get up. Last thing you remember was, some heartless attacking...maybe someone saw you passed out and helped you?

Still, how would they get through the front door? They could've slammed it open hearing you scream...but why would you be the only target? It wouldn't make sense for some imaginary creatures go to one person out of a WHOLE world!...would it?

"Ugh!", you screamed in frustration, why did everything have to be so confusing?

"Can, I just for once instead of using my 'smartness' get the answer?", you said out loud, as if some magical force can hear your plea and explain everything...and that's when you heard voices, across the room you were in..

Slowly you got up, getting the idea of getting the explanation of this mysterious caretaker. However, as soon as you got up you realized it sounded like they were talking about someone, more specifically, you.

You walked towards the door quietly opening it a bit, to hear the voices better.

"She can't just have popped up..there's got to be a reason." The first voice said, which you assumed to be a girl.

And then, another one answered, "Maybe, she was walking but she got attacked?"

There was a pause as if the first girl was considering it, but then you heard silence. You peeked your head out, when you felt wind rushing past you, pushing you and shutting the door in the process.

You groaned as you hit the floor yet again, this time falling on your butt.

"What the hell?"

You were grumbling on how things couldn't get any weirder, when you saw some movement from the corner of your eye. You tensed, seeing that it was a person's shadow and decided to act as if nothing happened. You began to slowly walk back to bed acting normal, when you felt slight wind behind you. You quickly turned thrusting your foot out, which collided with someone's chest.

You turned and saw it was a blond headed guy, with striking blue eyes, staring right at your (e/c) ones.

You gasped in surprise not expecting to actually hit a guy, but shrugged it off when you saw him tense.

"Who are you?", he asked whilst keeping his face emotionless, so you couldn't tell if he was thinking of harming you or not.

"Shouldn't you know?", you said slyly while smirking slightly. He let out a frustrated sigh, at your mocking and looked back.

He then nodded, "Have it your way."

And before you knew it, he ran at you, taking out a Buster sword, that up until a moment agao, wasn't near him. You didn't have time to be surprised however, considering your life was in danger.

You had to react fast, and you thought quickly of how to deflect you didn't have enough time to get away...so you grabbed whatever was near you and held it up against him...and that was a meter stick. He brought down his sword, with a powerful wind push, slamming it down on the meter stick.

The Blondie started to use his strength to overpower you but, you tried to push back, but still he was too strong. So instead, you resorted to regular tactics and punched him in the face, forcing him to fall back.

Before, he could react, you did a flip behind him grabbing his sword from behind and forcing it onto his neck.

He looked back at the sword shocked and froze. You smiled slightly at your win, since you weren't in the best mood right now.

"Surprised I won? Don't be, you're not the first...Oh and by the way, never interrupt a girl when she's busy, or this..." you gestured to the spot he was in. "Would be the least awkward position you'd be in."

You saw a faint blush appear on his face, on what he said. He turned to face you, as you let go of his sword, satisfied, trying to hide your blush

He looked at you, probably noticing your blush since he heaved a relieved sigh.

You took a deep breath, getting rid of your pink face and said, "We got on the wrong foot, my name is (Name)."

You pulled out your hand to shake but, he just stared. You pulled it back into your pocket, awkwardly.

He then stood straight, after some tension, and looked down at you, (in this story your shorter than the guys) "How do you know I won't hurt you?"

You smiled secretly happy that was his question.

"I can tell you fight with good intentions." He looked slightly impressed.

"Nice observation, for a girl like you." He said, while you smiled at the almost compliment ignoring the last part. "Oh and it's Cloud."

Your face changed, confused.

"That's my name." You then nodded finally realizing it...but why does the name sound familiar...WAIT!...The heartless...ending up in a whole room not your own...the Buster sword...and the crazy spiky blond hair and blue eyes...the name..did you...but, that's impossible.

If its really all true...then you just ended up in one of your favorite video games...how is that even possible?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zoom of Cloud:

_**Cloud: I didn't expect a girl like her to beat me...surprising but I'm actually pretty impressed. She's pretty but being smart and a good/tactical fighter doesn't come in a girl everyday...(Name)...was I the only one that felt that feeling when you beat me..?**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

A/N: EEEEH! HE CALLED YOU PRETTY! Well...of course he did, your the girl of all the guy's interest...still having Cloud think about you this way is impressive. Now, I'm impressed...let's see who you impress next, in the next chapter!

P.S. *SPOILER ALERT* CLOUD WAS NOT THE ONE WHO USED WIND TO PUSH YOU...Was someone else there hiddne, and you guys didn't know :0..I don't know, let's find out next chapter when you comment and vote!...and I update :).

SEE YA!

_**#Sophieout**_


End file.
